starwarsfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Discuție Utilizator:AddyCWebs
Jedipedia, the German Star Wars wiki, needs your help! Hello AddyCwebs! I am C-3PO, an admin of the German Star Wars wiki Jedipedia and the programmer of HotCat, our bot to update the interwiki links. Three months ago, our founder and webmaster wanted to give up our independence and moved to Wikia. All the other users and admins were against this move and we therefore decided to create our own wiki at www.jedipedia.net. Unfortunately, Wikia did not care that there now is an inactive wiki on Wikia and have changed all the German interwiki links to the Wikia version. We contacted Wookieepedia and they support our independence. After a unanimous discussion they created the template Interlang which gives them free choice over their interwiki partners. In the meantime, many other Star Wars wikis have also changed their interwiki links back to Jedipedia.net. However, since we want all Star Wars fans from all over the world to connect, we thought it would be best if all the other Star Wars wiki would have the same interwiki links as well. I already talked to Admiral Tahea Valn and he supports linking to us but unfortunately he cannot implement the template himself. Therefore, I wanted to ask you if you could help me. The following two pages in the MediaWiki namespace have to be updated: * MediaWiki:Wikia.css to change the appearance of the template (see here for the code to copy & paste). * MediaWiki:Monobook.js to make the template behave like interwiki links on the Monobook skin (see here for the code to copy & paste). I will go ahead and create the template Interlang but unfortunately the interwiki links will not look very nice until those two pages are updated. Also, I will start our bot that will update your articles to the new format. Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 2 septembrie 2011 20:46 (UTC) *Thank you very much for supporting us and updating the MediaWiki files! The bot has already changed the format in all articles so everything should be finished. The only thing that you may want to do is to translate the description of the template so all of your users can understand how to use it. Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 3 septembrie 2011 16:34 (UTC) Adding GA and CA support for the Interlang template Hello AddyCwebs! Nearly one month is over, and the Interlang template is working perfectly. Yesterday, Wookieepedia updated the Interlang template so that we can not only mark Featured Articles in other languages as such, but also Good and Comprehensive Articles. Languages with such an article are displayed with a small icon in the interwiki section. Unfortunately, in your wiki you still have the old version which only displays Featured Articles. For the better connection of all Star Wars wikis, all wikis should have the same Interlang template. Therefore, I wanted to ask you if you support adding the Good/Comprehensive Article support and if you could please update the following two MediaWiki files: *In MediaWiki:Common.css, add: /* Link FAs in other languages */ #p-lang li.FA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/1/10/InterwikiFA.png"); } #p-lang li.GA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/df/InterwikiGA.png"); } #p-lang li.CA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/dc/InterwikiCA.png"); } *In MediaWiki:Wikia.css, add at the bottom of the file: #p-lang li.GA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/df/InterwikiGA.png"); margin-right: 8px; } #p-lang li.CA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/dc/InterwikiCA.png"); margin-right: 8px; } After you have done that, I will update the Interlang template and (possibly) run the HotCat bot to automatically add the Good/Comprehensive Article icons on all pages where needed. Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 1 octombrie 2011 21:51 (UTC) *Thank you very much for updating the MediaWiki files! I have now added GA/CA support for the Interlang template but it may take some more time until all icons are being shown. Have a nice day, C-3P0 2 octombrie 2011 11:18 (UTC)